Anglo-Dutch War (1660-61)
The Anglo-Dutch War was an undeclared naval war that was fought between England and the Dutch Republic in the Caribbean from 1660 to 1661. The war saw both sides employ privateers against each other, and it ended inconclusively. History Background In 1660, in the context of the Anglo-Dutch Wars and the "no peace beyond the line" precedent, England and the Dutch Republic started an undeclared naval war in the Caribbean. The two Protestant powers fought for control of sea trade routes, and most of the fighting occurred around the Leeward Islands. To solve the problem of having inadequate naval forces in the region, both countries issued letters of marque to privateers, giving them permission to plunder and sink enemy ships in the name of their country. War One of these privateers was Jack Summer, who commanded the sloop Revenge (which he had taken over following a mutiny against its oppressive English captain). He was initially granted letters of marque by the Dutch governor of Sint Maarten, Dirk Koestra, but he ultimately decided to work for his home country, England. Saint Kitts governor Edward Nansladron granted letters of marque to Summer, contracting him to sink Dutch and Spanish ships. In February 1660, he attacked his first Dutch ship, the 10-gun sloop De Gek, between the islands of Nevis and Montserrat. After pounding De Gek into submission, Summer boarded the ship, and he killed its captain Huib van Straaten in a duel. A skilled Dutch gunner was recruited into Summer's crew, and Summer looted spice, food, and cannons from the ship. On 18 April 1660, Summer (who renamed the Revenge to English Fury) spotted the large 12-gun Dutch fluyt Lelystad as it travelled to Sint Eustatius, and the Dutch crew decided to surrender to the pirates after their ship was rammed by English Fury. The pirates captured 294 gold pieces, 54 tons of sugar, 13 tons of food, and 1 gun, scoring another haul. On 6 June, Summer, captaining the small sloop Deseo del Corazon, came upon the Dutch brig of war Buffel to the south of Nevis as it was transporting troops, leading to a battle between the two ships. Summer killed the Dutch captain Matthijs Boshove and captured a skilled cooper aboard the ship; the pirates looted 580 gold pieces. Summer converted Buffel into his flagship, renaming it Dutch Killer. Not long after, Summer attacked 8-gun West Indiaman Ellen off Montserrat, and Dutch captain Dolf Kolvoort ordered for his crew to strike its colors as Dutch Killer approached. 366 gold pieces were looted from the large Dutch merchant ship. The Dutch responded to Summer's activities by putting a price of 1,000 gold pieces on Summer's head, something that Summer ignored. On 18 June 1660, he spotted large Dutch fluyt Zuider Zee off Nevis, and he sunk its escort Venus before boarding Zuider Zee. Its captain Willem Heuker was forced to surrender to the pirates, and Summer was promoted to Major in the Royal Navy and granted a 200-acre estate upon his return to Nevis. In July 1660, Summer decided to divide his spoils among his crew, and he spent the next few months on land in Montserrat, living his life in peace. However, by the time that he returned to the sea in March 1661, England and Holland had made peace, ending their war. Summer no longer represented England when he attacked Dutch ships, instead turning to piracy. Category:Wars Category:Anglo-Dutch Wars